Pyramid Glitches
There are several glitches and tricks in pyramid maps, many of which are also lobby glitches. Some of these tricks can be used on other maps, though have greater effect in pyramid maps. Getting out of the map There are 3 ways to do this, all of which will land a player on top of the map if done successfully: * Clipping the top of the interior of the map by sliding, then jumping and ragdolling, as you would if in the bottom left room in a lobby. * Clipping a corner with a gun, as you would if in the top left room in a lobby with a shotgun, then ragdolling again. * Net gun clipping, by standing in a 2 block-height area, facing and touching a wall - that is either at the top of the map, or the side of the map - then shooting a net gun (upwards) and ragdolling immediately after. Of the three, net gun clipping is the easiest and most reliable of the methods, whereas ragdoll clipping is the least precise since sometimes you will be trapped between the interior and exterior of the map. If a player is trapped as described, shoot upwards at the ceiling where they clipped, to kill them. Note that the gun clip works with essentially any gun with recoil, especially magnums. Net gun clipping as described above can be used on any map, and will transfer a duck from below a viable ceiling to above it. This is sometimes useful to escape between sections of a large pyramid map when cornered. Trying to clip through a ceiling on the side of the map can result in falling out of that side, rather than getting on top of the map. Other net gun glitches There are two other tricks that often catch players by surprise: * Shooting through a 1 block-height roof of a room with a wall, by sliding, then jumping, then shooting the net gun just as the duck touches the roof, in the corner of the room. * Shooting through a 1 block-height floor, by angle saving a net gun and then sliding before picking it up. The first of these methods works on other maps, however is quite dangerous as mistiming the shot may trap the shooter in a net, whereas the second only works on pyramid maps, since other blocks are too thick for the net to pass through at that angle. Sticking objects in walls If a wall is touching the darker grey area that surrounds the map, most objects and items can be placed in the wall, and often become irretrievable after being placed. To do this technique, strafe and touch the wall so that your duck is facing away from it. Next, jump and hover while holding an item, then release the item either upwards or downwards, and it will be stuck in the wall. This is largely a gimmick, although there are a few uses. For example: a triggered grenade can explode while stuck in a wall (mines also explode but don't do damage), crates and death crates can be stood on when stuck, and netted players can be stuck in walls, which sometimes leads to them getting out of the map. It may also be useful to deny an enemy a weapon if the situation calls for it.Category:Glitch Category:Tips and Tricks